


Overreacting

by Gio_hannigram



Category: 00Q - Fandom, James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, doubts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:36:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5889496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gio_hannigram/pseuds/Gio_hannigram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q has a moment.</p><p>"The moment he saw her was an electric shock going through his whole being, he was frozen staring at her in the middle of the street, jaw on the ground and his heart stopped a second just to speed up full force when his brain reminded him that James was staring at her too."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overreacting

Everything has been going well, maybe too well.

Q keep telling himself he should have known this would happen, he just wasn´t ready. And wasn´t that something truly stupid to even think?

Since his relationship with James started he knew it was bond to end badly at some point, a woman being the reason was expected, that woman being Dr. Madeline Swann was a double stab.

Mainly because he had thought about that possibility had dreaded it with his whole being. He had known that Bond loved her.

He didn´t ask when and why they broke up, he knew Bond had loved her but it had not been enough. For what little he knew they were still friendly, and that had worried him.

Now he hugged his pillow tighter because he set himself for this pain, with tears rolling down his cheeks he bit his lip again, he was more angry than he was heartbroken, he had known, he knew since the idea had been risen that it would end in pain, and that pain would only be in felt on his side. Because he was a lovesick fool, he was in love with Bond, but he was not a bloody idiot to not realize that what Bond felt was just a momentary attraction.

Q had been smart enough to realize that. Just not smart enough to save himself the trouble. And so there he was being a bloody mess, with tears, sobs and a broken heart.

What hurt the most was that they were happy enough, Q was content enough to forget about her, and how much of a mistake that had been.

They had been happily shopping, Q´s chest ached even more at the memory of James´s smile, and how James had been telling him endearments, making him blush, Q had been enjoying so much their holidays away from the spy world that he had dared to forget about Swann.

Which explains why the moment he saw her was an electric shock going through his whole being, he was frozen staring at her in the middle of the street, jaw on the ground and his heart stopped a second just to speed up full force when his brain reminded him that James was staring at her too. Q´s stomach dropped and he swallowed hard, trying to fight the nausea he felt rising. Slowly he took a deep breath as if embracing himself to what was to come, when he opened his eyes again and looked in James direction the panic at not seeing him at his side had his hands shacking furiously, then he looked ahead and the first knife was put in his heart, James was already walking towards her, not glancing back even once.

He had stood there for about two minutes staring at them chatting like he did not even exist anymore, probably where Bond was concerned he did not.

So he had just turned around and as if with his heart in his hands bleeding out, he had walked away resigned and already buying tickets to his fly back to London.

As soon as he got out of the plane he laughed bitterly at how little had him seen it coming that he would come back alone a fortnight ahead of the plan.

Once he finally made it home, he could only celebrate that he had been smart enough not to move in with James when he had asked, somehow he had a feeling he would want to have his flat ready for when it fell off. Now here he was buried deep on his pillow with his cats away because they were taken care of until the date they were supposed to come back and now he had to go retrieve them tomorrow, he was truly alone, not even his pets to help make his ache lessen.

He had thought once that he wouldn´t do this when worst came to worst, that he would go to work and the next day when James walked in he wouldn´t look at him in the eyes but he would call him 007 and act like the last eight months or how long they had been together didn´t happen. He would treat him as what he was, one more of the double-ohs he was in charge of, nothing more nothing less. But of course his bloody mind didn´t go along with the plan and there he was sobbing on his pillow dreading going back to MI6 and to see Bond ever again. _If he even returns,_ his mind kindly supplied

 _Maybe he´ll spend what´s left of his vacations with her_. I shouldn´t care. _But you do_

He just shook his head and passed a hand cleaning his tears, standing up Q walked to the bathroom, he would take a shower, dress and go to work and he is going to pretend he doesn´t even know who the burning hell is James Bond. That´s what he´ll do, he won´t stay, he won´t waste single minute more suffering and crying for something he knew was Bond to happen. Scolding himself for his lack of control Q walked towards his bathroom and prepared for the works week of his life.

 

 

_James_

He was going to kill him, that bloody git. All James had done was to take two minutes to speak with Madeline and was about to introduce him to her, when he looked back and Q was nowhere to be seen. He had told Madeline that Q had a thing for shopping and was somewhere on the market, even when he knew that Q was probably on his path to the airport and ready to go back to London, the sodding bastard.

Q was very smart, he was but he also was a truly honest to god stubborn git too. Not even a bit smart on the matters that were important like self-esteem, he knew Q well by now, and he knew Q would be expecting him to prefer someone else, he expect James not to love him, not to care for him in the same way, it had been painful to accept and he had made his mind to prove Q wrong, if the git let him. It was his luck that it would be Madeleine they ran in, and his stupidity blinding him not to see how it would affect Q.  On his defense he had been happy enough to forget Q would take it the wrong way.

Q was smart, strong and proud, also an idiot.

He loved him, and it hurt to know Q still thought he was not there for the long run because he was.

He couldn´t a flight from Germany to London on the same day, and he was stuck on a bus for 22 or so hours to get to Q. Yes James Bond was on a bus because Q didn´t want him to get back to London apparently and thought James wouldn´t take the bus for him, well damn him because there he was going, and god help him when he laid his hands on that bastard words would be say.

He even texted Moneypenny asking if Q was back at MI6 but she said she didn´t see him yet but would let James know as soon as Q reached the building. Of course she would know, or at least imagine, he had sent her Madeline, and the answer was _I´ll watch him out for you_

So now he just wanted to get back and have a really long talk with that fool of a boyfriend.

_Q_

“I think you overreacted” Moneypenny said as soon as he got into his office, she was sitting on his chair and looked very cross.

“I think I reacted as expected to something as that”

“He loves you”

“He loves her more” Q said trying to get her out of the chair, she just doesn´t know how long he has feared this. He knows Moneypenny means well and that she just wants to help both of them but right now he just doesn´t have the mind to deal with her.

“Would you, please”  Moneypenny stood and made sure to step on his foot “You´re on his side”

“I´m not on his side, I want to see you both happy and that is you both together, you know he loves you, she was his love, yes, but you´re his heart right now, stop being a twat Q”

He could only stare at her; he never thought she would call him names.

“Moneypenny please just leave it alone” He said with a pleading voice.

“Just listen to him when he gets here” It was like ice water falling on him, he didn´t believe James would be back so soon, he didn´t think he would even come back, James was coming back. He had hacked James contacts to make sure he wouldn´t be back soon, telling himself that in the next week when James found out he was stuck on wherever he was with her, and he would then maybe remember Q.

“He´s coming?” He asked, voice trembling.

“He´s on his way here”

She said walking out, giving him a glare. She was after all pissed, once before when he was trying to figure out about going out with James, she had put him aside, talking to him and kind of scowled him about being too drastic, about how he needed to give James more credit but Q was just worried about the whole fall out before it even began.

Hours later, when Q was very busy distracting himself trying a new gun and not intentionally shooting at it imagining James face.

“You thought I would leave you, just like that, what is wrong with you Q?!”

James asked fuming from the other side of the room entering and glaring at him.

“You got here faster than I thought”

“Of course. It´s an important matter, after all the person I went there for disappeared without a warning. I would have been back faster but because suddenly I couldn´t call to any transport of MI6 or just take a plane, I had to go and buy a bus ticket”

“Well couldn´t she have given you a ride?” Q said angrily walking pass James and sitting down.

“Stop it Q, you know is you”

“Oh come on James, you were not the one standing there in the middle of the street watching how the other seemed to forget you were even there, I saw you face James, you´re fooling no one”

“I was glad to see her Q, but it meant nothing” Q rolled his eyes, he wasn´t ready for this, he had thought he _wouldn´t have_ to deal with this.

“You think that what I feel for you is so meaningless, that I would leave at the first chance, you, and I don´t get why you are always thinking so little of me Q”

Q felt sick, he was tired, and there was James in front of him with that face of sad cat, and truth is he didn´t even imagine that James was going to come back right away, and he never thought James would look so broken.

“What do you want me to think James? You even left MI6 because of her, she meant so much to you, I saw you after everything was over, you can´t just tell me that it was nothing, when it was plain in your face”

“Q, please, I´m not going to lie to you, she did mean a lot at her time, but now, right this moment my light is you Q, I know I have a fame, but understand I wouldn´t be here if I didn´t care as much as I do. I promise you Q, if I ever stop loving you I´ll tell you, but until then It would be good if you stopped doubting me each step of our way”

James voice, his stance but more than anything the look on his face gave Q a different ache.

He loves James, and just by coming back it already meant so much to him.

He was afraid, he has always been afraid. He looked down at his hands, and thought about the moths before about how much he loves James.

Maybe one day this will end, maybe one day James won´t come back right away. Until then, maybe, he could admit he overreacted.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> First 00Q. 
> 
> Hell take back.


End file.
